


save me

by izzyxluxe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyxluxe/pseuds/izzyxluxe
Summary: Y/N gets kidnapped and Nat blames herself
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	save me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a one shot chapt on wattpad so here i didnt edit s idc

third person pov kinda

Silence 

That was the only thing that could be heard. Deafening silence. 

Each one of the avengers drowning in their thoughts. That's the only thing they could do, they lost her. She was right there fighting as usual one second then the next gone. HYDRA took her and they didn't know where. 

"We have to go back. Y/N could be gone I- we.." Peter stuttered out through tears. He was the first to speak up since they all got back and hearing his voice made them all freeze. 

"There is nothing we can do kid she's gone." Tony said placing a hand on the shaking boys body. 

In the far corner sat Natasha, she was the last person who saw Y/N and she seemed to be the most effected. She didn't speak, all the woman did was think. She felt trapped in her head the moment replaying over and over in her head. 

' "Please. Let me go." Y/n cried out. Natasha couldn't reach her she couldn't save the woman begging for help. '

A single tear dropped from her face that she quickly wiped. All Natasha felt was guilt. She felt as if it was her fault. That the reason they got away with Y/N is because she wasn't fast enough to save her. 

Hours pass and most people went to their rooms in their own solitude. Tony drowned himself in work. Others did what the could to naturally cope. Wanda and peter Y/N's known to be best friends went out looking for her hoping for any sign to figure out where she could be. 

The search continued for days and hope that Y/N would be found was dying out. Every one sat around the table at dinner in silence. The empty chair sitting beside Natasha haunted her quietly. 

("If I steal this roll do you think Wanda will kill me?" Y/N giggled. 

"Try to and see." Natasha laughed quietly nudging Y/N's shoulder softly.)

The memory felt as if it just happened the sound of Y/N wonderful laugh still fresh in her mind. They were almost polar opposites but it didn't stop the two from growing close over time. Little moments together creating memories. Those happy memories suddenly are the reason why the red-heads nights became sleepless. 

\---

"IN COMING CALL MR STARK." J.A.R.V.I.S called out causing them all to raise their heads. 

Before Tony could answer the call began. 

"Hello avengers, glad to see you picked up." A man spoke out his face appearing on a holograph. 

The tension grew causing everyone around to listen closely. 

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?" Tony called out in confusion. 

"Good to see you Stark, HYDRA sends their gratitude for letting us obtain such a beautiful toy." The man taunted bringing the camera towards a woman sliding a knife across her chin lightly. 

Right then the anger was clearly visible on every single person surrounding the table. 

"Y/N! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Peter yelled out startling some. 

Y/N slowly opened her eyes weakly. Her eyes holding nothing but sadness as if she was only holding on by a strand. 

"You hear that? Your friends want you to say something. Go ahead and speak." He spat gripping her shoulder bringing the view closer. 

The bruises littering her body showing that she was tortured. Hair sticking to her heard as she gathered strength to speak. 

"Please." Her voice cracked. 

"I love you guys so much, Wanda don't let the team fall apart when i'm gone." Y/N pleaded as if it were a final goodbye like she knew this is the last time she will see any of them again. 

"Don't come after me it's a trap, Nat I'm S-." She got cut off by the man gripping her jaw in anger. 

"Take her back to the room." The man called out. In the background the sounds of Y/N's screams of horror filled the room. 

"PLEASE NO! I CANT GO BACK PLEASE!" Then silence. 

"Now...All I ask for avengers is for you to hand over what you took from us and we will gladly give her back." He grinned. 

"And if we don't?" Steve challenged. 

"She dies, simple." He spoke growing annoyed. 

Before anyone could say anything else the call ended. As sobs could be heard around the room Natasha rushed from her seat. 

"Romanov where the hell do you think you are going?" Tony questioned.

"To save her, where else."

"You cant go alone." Wanda informed. 

"Its my fault, I cant just sit here and wait...You heard her she-." Feeling her throat close and tears burning her eyes the air around the woman closed in around her fear racking her body. 

"I'll kill him." She spoke forcing herself to, she rushed out of the room holding in her tears on her mission to go find Y/N. 

\---

An hour later she arrived at the HYDRA base. With anger rushing over her she entered without a plan. 

Upon entering she was caught between seven HYDRA agents. 

"Just my luck." Natasha spoke out of annoyance punching one in the face. 

Managing to fight through the first group fairly quietly she was on her way. Letting out her anger on each agent to cross her path. Determined the woman didn't let anyone stop her marching through she is met with the man himself. 

"Glad to see you could make it. Although i'm a little disappointed you came alone." The man began. 

"Where is she." Natasha spoke not wanting to waste time. 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He taunted. 

"Tell me now and i'll make your death painless." She bargained. Knowing she was never going to let the man leave this place alive, not after what he did to Y/N.

"And what makes you think you can kill me?" Letting out a dry laugh he tilted his head.

Lounging forward Natasha kicked the man knocking him to his knees pulling his head up to meet hers. She couldn't mess up this time. This time she will save Y/N, this time she would finally reach her in time. 

"TELL me now!" The woman yelled holding a knife to his throat. 

In fear the man pointed down the hallway to a door. 

With a swift movement Natasha drove the blade through the mans chest. Standing up she turned towards the door. 

"Don't bother..." The man muttered out through the blood leaving his lips. 

"That door is sealed there is no way you alone can save her from whats happening inside." He laughed. 

Managing to press a button on his watch a timer appeared. 

"Looks like she has about 5 minuets before she dies." The man smirked closing his eyes for a final time. 

Running towards the door Natasha saw Y/N lying with her head against the glass. When she saw Y/N the woman sat up instantly pressing her hand against the door. 

"Ill get you out okay?" Natasha smiled.

She tried punching it, kicking and even shooting. 

Nothing worked and the timer was slowly running out. Sinking to her knees Natasha gave in she wasn't fast enough. She couldn't save Y/N she was weak. 

"Hey, Nat listen I don't have much time left I need to tell you something." Y/N whispered through the glass. 

Turning her head the two women lock eyes. Both faces tear stained and bloody. Natasha could't stand looking at Y/N like this. The woman that would always smile, The woman who made her laugh, The woman she loved. Broken. 

"I'm so sorry Y/N I wasn't fast enough I can't-" Natasha sobbed. 

"Its okay its not your fault okay Nat Listen. I love you okay, I know ill never get to say this in person and maybe this is just the right time to say it because you cant exactly reject a corpse." Y/N laughed through tears. 

"No, you can't leave we still have time." Natasha spoke looking down to see a minuet left. 

"I love you too Y/N so please don't." Natasha pleaded though sobs placing her hand over Y/N's only the glass between the two. 

"Hey Nat do you remember that song you sang to me when I ended up on a hospital bed on our sixth mission together?" Y/N asked nostalgia surrounding her emotions. 

All Natasha could do was nod. 

"Could you sing it again for me again? One more time?" Y/N asked placing her forehead against the door. 

Complying Natasha began humming the soft tune to the other woman through the glass. 

Before she knew it the timer went off and gas began to fill the room on the other side of the room. 

"Don't stop singing okay?" Y/N pleaded fear filling her heart. 

"I promise I won't." She spoke before continuing.

Y/N closed her eyes focusing on the sweet humming. She tried her best not to be afraid, not to let fear take her over during her last moments alive. Feeling more and more lightheaded Y/N began to doze off. 

The humming became more and more ragged and the sobs from Natasha forced their way out. 

"We told you not to come alone." Natasha heard from behind her. 

There stood Iron man in his suit along with Peter, Wanda, and Steve. 

Standing back he blasted off the door grabbing Y/N and rushing out getting her away as soon as possible. 

"I hope you're okay kid." He spoke to the unconscious woman in his arms. 

\-------

A week later Y/N finally woke up and by her side sat Natasha holding her hand lightly. Confused slightly Y/N squeezed the hand in her's to make sure she was alive. 

Sitting up Natasha could only smile at the woman in front of her. 

"Hi" She whispered softly. 

"Hey." Y/N spoke bringing a hand to caress Natasha's face. 

"We made it out." Natasha spoke with a huge smile. 

"We did." Y/N affirmed. 

Taking the chance Natasha brought her head towards Y/N placing a soft kiss on her cheek causing Y/N to blush slightly. 

"You love me huh?" Y/N laughed. 

"Maybe" Natasha smiled at the other woman.


End file.
